Double Take
by luckygirl88
Summary: Akira Yukimaru is an average rock star living the life, but Akira is actually hiding a secrete and a big one. When a certain host club member finds out his true identity, he or rather she has some explaining to do. HaruXTama romance and parody fanfic. T
1. Fame

_**Chapter 1 "Fame"**_

_A stage is a calling that allows you to express your self. When you walk up there, you feel everything melt and the music is all you have. It lets you express yourself, as many or as little time over as you please. The stage is my calling and my members, help me out…_

"Akira, your wanted on stage in five," a chubby stage director said as he called out to me.

My name is Akira Yukimaru and I'm in a band called "Bleeding Roses". I'm the vocalist for this band and I sing the songs we make together. Most of our music plays on a rock edge, but there are times where our music becomes soft and smooth. Lately, our music has increased in the popularity of our fans and due to our large audience; we've been doing more concerts, not that I mind. The only problem is…my school life. If they knew…my life as we know it would be over.

"Akira, your own!" the stage manner now said as he began to push me and my members on stage.

"Akira, do you think you can handle this? I mean, we have a large crowd tonight,"

"Pfft, no sweat Rai. I should be able to pull it off. I mean, it's just another concert…right?"

"Yeah, but I heard we are performing for a few rich people. Most of the people we play for are middle class, like us or that is, we used to be,"

"Rich, poor, middle, it's all the same for me. Come on guys, let's get out there and show them a good time,"

So, as a group we walked upon the silvery stage. The lights flashed different colors and smog filled our stage with glory. Fire works and sparklers went off, shooting up into the night sky. Then Rai, started up the music with his lovely rock sold electric guitar. Not too heavy, but not too light. Then our bass guitarist Yumi started up her nice beats to follow along. As the music played, I felt my heart pound with excitement. The energy was perfect for tonight. Then before I knew it, Tako our drummer played the large up beat tunes and before I knew it, it was my turn to shine. After the last beat of the drum, I began to sing our lyrics with pride. My voice echoed in the crowd, making the girls scream and the guys cheer as a mash pit began to form. I remembered every tune, every word and every beat that followed with my music. When the song ended, we allowed the fans to cheer like crazy before we introduced our selves.

"Hello Tokyo!" I screamed into the mike. I fans screamed once more and I waited for a some what hushed silent from them. "My name is Akira Yukimaru and we are Bleeding Roses!"

Once again, the fans screamed with pleasure and excitement. The loved us and begged for more when we said our names.

"Thank you for coming out on this lovely Tuesday night. We love to perform for you guys and we love that you love our music. Before we continue with another song, let me introduce our band members. On the rock hard electric guitar is our very own Rai Takumi! The lovely little lady who loves to jam out and scream is none other than Yumi Hiwatari! Lastly on the drums is the hardest and sickest dude around, Tako Numi!"

Once more, the fans cheered with every word any of us made. The creamed for more, enjoying every second of it. It was…a dream come true for us.

"Alright, alright come down. So, we heard that we have some special audience members tonight with mega bucks. We'd like to thank them for coming out and seeing us tonight. We like to thank those members who are apart of our fan club and those just wanting to have a good time. We are going to start things out with a little favorite of ours and we hope you guys enjoy it too,"

The fans screamed and Tako, began to start up the beat while the rest of my members followed up. I gazed over the audience members to take a good look of who joined us tonight. Men, women, boys, girls and Tamaki Suoh. Wait! Tamaki! What the hell! Oh damn, now things are going to suck. As the music played, I lost all hope of everything. My que was up, but I forgot my own lyrics. My only thought was that Tamaki was here. That idiot, that clueless idiot. I wish he wasn't here. Suddenly, I felt myself drop the mic and then, everything went dead silent.

"I'm…I'm sorry folks. We'll take a few minutes and then we'll be back on stage!"

I quickly rushed off the stage and went into our changing room, grabbed a bottle of water and began to chug it down. I felt warm and hot and my mind went crazy. A few seconds later, my band members came in and looked at me funny.

"You ok Akira?" Yumi asked, giving me a big warm hug.

"I'm…ok. I just saw…some one I know outside the band. I'm sorry, I freaked out,"

"Hey hey, it's cool," Rai said, patting me on the back. "You should have known that this stuff would happen. I mean, its one person. Chill out and look at the other people out there. I mean, that should make you feel better,"

"I guess so,"

Suddenly I looked over at the table and saw my cell phone rang. The number was none other Tamaki. I took a deep breath and then sighed. I looked at the other members and sighed once more.

"Hey, can you guys give me a minute. I need to answer this,"

They nodded and let me be. I went over to the phone and changed my tone of voice some to sound tired and out of it, as if I had just gotten to sleep and I didn't want to deal with it.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! You're missing everything! The band is so cool! There the best thing I've heard of! Why couldn't you come!"

"Senpai, I told you. I have studying to do and my father won't let me come to concerts like that. He says and I quote, "I don't want my daughter to have the wrong influence on her. She needs to study and work on her future. There are things I will allow, but this is not one of them." So do you see now!"

"Hmm, well your father is plain evil! I'll kidnap you and take you to see this band called "Bleeding Roses" some day. Until then, have a nice night and I'll let you know how things go,"

Well, you guessed it. I'm actually Haruhi Fujioka living a second life as a rock star. You see, things have been tight in the Fujioka residence and as much as I like to work, I needed a job that pays well. I've been secretly lying to my friends and family about it, well, my father knows I'm in a band for fun, but that's it and so he knows I do "gigs" now and then. The truth is, I actually could sing along and so, my father thinks that the band I'm in, well, he thinks I'm playing a guitar and an electrical one as well. I can play it, but I don't always like to.

I started out with this band for fun and also, they needed a singer since the old member dropped out. However, they wanted a male singer and so, I disguised myself as a male and told them that my voice just sounds more female because I never went through probity. They believed me and so I've been living that lie as well. We started out playing for small audiences and then soon our music just bombed the whole area and now we play all over making money, which helps me out. In reality, I feel bad playing a second life. However, it's helping the people I love, so it's not as bad. The difference between Akira and Haruhi is that Akira is more of the bad boy wanting to let himself loose where Haruhi is more settle and calm. To make sure no one knows who I am, I tend to dress more with tight leather, worn out clothes, you know, the rocker appearance and I also where a blond wig, very spiky with little red tips at the top. I actually bought my own wig and styled it to look natural and different, other wise it's easy to tell a wig that is fake and one that is real.

However, now comes the problem of me performing in front of Tamaki. Yes, he's an idiot and probably won't tell that it is Haruhi Fujioka, but it's not that that concerns me though. It's the fact that this is the first time I performed for some one I know. I don't want to give them the wrong idea and so, I'm afraid of messing up. That's why I stopped.

"Akira, you're needed back on stage soon,"

"Alright, I'll be out soon,"

Well, what would Haruhi do in this situation? Knowing her aka me, I might fight through this and get it over with, but Akira doesn't want to disappoint his fans. Well, I guess I should go through with it and get it done and over with.

I got out of the room and went back out where my members waited for me. I smiled happily and received pats on the back. I went out on stage and felt my troubles sink away. Now Akira was ready to show the world what he was made of.

After the concert was over, the band members quickly changed into more…relaxing clothes. I also changed and made sure I wasn't "exposing" myself to any one. I didn't have much on, but tight torn jeans, black combat boots, a plain red t-shirt with the character symbol for war and a pair of shades over my head. Oh, I forgot to mention my fish net gloves too. We chilled in the dressing room and drank some water to keep us refreshed when the fans came in or rather…Tamaki showed up and instead of seeing the other members, came right up next to me.

"So, you're the band leader Akira Yukimaru aren't you!" He said happily jumping up and down.

"Yeah that's me. The leader…I guess, but I just sing. It's really Rai who owns the band and set it up. People only think I'm the leader. Stage name you know,"

"_Just keep on acting like Akira and things should be alright Haruhi,"_

"Oh, so a stage name. Like me and my host club!"

"Pfft, you have a host club?"

"Why yes. It's a special club where we offer young ladies plenty of love and affection and let there boredom ease away. Each member has something special about them and contributes differently to the club. I am our president, Suoh Tamaki, the prince of our club. We also have Ootori Kyouya, the vice president and cool type, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin the brotherly love interest aka the twincest, Haninozuka Mitsukuni aka Hunny senpai who is the cute type of lotia, Morinozuka Takeshi aka Mori as we call him who is our strong and silent type and last but not least Fujioka Haruhi, the natural,"

"Hmm, interesting. Although, something like that is something I wouldn't be all crazy for. I mean, it's something that…sounds a little lame to me. It's not my style, but I'm happy it fits yours. You got to do what you love and live it hard and well. That's the Bleeding Rose model, right you guys!"

"Right!" the rest of the band members said happily.

"Hmm, then maybe I should take your advice! I will live life hard and well and do my best! Thank you Akira! Tomorrow at the club, we will honor you with the "Bleeding Roses" cosplay! I'll cosplay you, my little devil," Tamaki said, as he placed a single finger on my cheek and slowly went down to my chin.

"Do you really have to do that? I mean I'm honor, but isn't that sudden on your friends?"

"Nonsense! Kyouya can arrange things quickly,"

"_God why me! I don't want to cosplay my band and I don't want Tamaki being me! He'll ruin my imagine!"_

"Still, have you considered asking them first?"

"No, maybe I should call Haruhi right now? She always answers me,"

"But it's late at night. I'm sure she is tired and in bed. I mean, its midnight,"

"Hmm, I guess you're right and again. I'll call tomorrow. Any ways, I'd better be off. School in the morning and thank you all for this concert!"

Tamaki shut the door and finally left me alone. I'm glad this is done. I was almost exposed in front of him. Let's just hope things go well from now on.

"Well guys, I'll be off. I have school too, so yeah. Tonight was a good gig. Well, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Night Akira," Every one said as I left the room.

_**~ The next day: Third Music Room**_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, jumping on me happily. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night! I got to meet the band "Bleeding Roses" and Akira Yukimaru! Oh, you should have been there! He's a really nice guy in person! He gave me a lot of advice!"

"That's great senpai," I replied as a small yawn came out. "Sorry senpai, I'm a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night,"

"Up late studying again Haruhi?" Kyouya said as he began adjusting the account book.

"You can say that,"

"Haru-chan needs some sleep!" Hunny said as he began pulling on my blazer sleeve.

"I'm fine Hunny senpai. I'll be able to get through today. I'll take a nap if I need to when I get home,"

"Hmm, well, as long as you can be fine for today, that's really all I care about. Any way, today is Cosplay Wednesday and you know as I that today we pick a theme. Today's theme will be the band "Bleeding Roses". The twins will cosplay Rai Takumi, Mori will be Tako Numi, Haruhi will be Yumi Hiwatari, Hunny will be a cute little fan that stays with Tako, Kyouya will act as manger for the band and I, the prince, shall cosplay Akira Yukimaru. Although I might be a little tall to be him, I'm sure I can pull of his character very well,"

"Why do we have to be Rai?" The twins complained in unison.

"Because, you two are more fitting for his role. Think about it, you two have this "cool" act that only you can pull off. It will be strange having two Rais, but I think the fans will love it!"

"Hmm, I suppose your right," Hikaru said placing a finger daintily under his chin.

"It would make for an interesting crowd pleasure, even if we "Rais" feel in love with each other," Kaoru said, embracing his brother with that "attitude" and love of theirs.

"_Oh god! Please make this stop! I can't bare this any more!"_

"Umm…senpai,"

"Hmm, yes Haruhi?" Tamaki said looking in my direction.

"Would b it be alright if I skipped this today? I'm…_**~yawns~ **_ still tired,"

"I thought you said you could handle it Haruhi?" Kyouya said fixing his glasses.

"I thought I could, but I guess not,"

"Well then, I'll let you have the day off. You can sleep in the back and take as much needed nap as you like. However, tomorrow I expect you to be ready to take care of your guests. Hunny senpai, due to Haruhi's absence, you will fill in the role of Yumi,"

"Roger!"

While the rest where talking about, I went to the back to take my long nap. These idiots, I don't think I could handle these idiots. My school life and rocker life might be hard to handle from now on since Tamaki seems to love me, or rather my band. It doesn't matter, I just need to juggle everything and take my nap. Still…I wonder if…they'll ever find out….

_**Later that night: About to get ready for concert**_

I sat in my room and began to change as Akira. I decided to wear black leather pants and a black leather top that showed my belly button. I inserted my fake belly pierce and then I began to finish off the rest of me with make up. Yes, for this life I need to wear make up. You wouldn't believe what my father said when I told him I needed to buy make up.

_**~Flash Back~**_

"_Haruhi! I'm so proud of you! You're becoming more and more like a women each day, even if the make up is a little gothic for your taste,"_

"_Dad, first off, its not goth and second, I'm not becoming more and more like a female. Do you see me wearing more girly clothes?"_

"_No, but I'm still proud of you!"_

Either way, I just wear some foundation, blush, eye liner and mascara. It's not like I'm going out to prom or something. I sighed and quickly put on my leather gloves and combat boots. I quickly grabbed my hair net and pinned my hair up inside of it. To be on the safe side, I use five hair nets and tons of pins, in case a fan might try and grab my wig or something. You never know in this world. I pulled out my wig from under my bed and dusted it off and sprayed it with some hair spray and added a little extra moose and all to make it hold. I started to slip the wig over my head when something knocked down my door.

"Haruhi! You're coming…with…me?"

"Sen…pai!"

"Your…your…cosplaying! Oh! So cute! You look just like Akira!"

"_Is he really that much of an idiot!"_

"Uhh…senpai. I'm not actually cosplaying,"

"You…you aren't?"

"Tamaki, the truth is…"

I looked over at my clock and saw time flew by. I opened up my window and jumped down onto the platform below and began running for my life only to find the limo of my band in front of me. I slipped the wig on fast and looked over at my dear senpai who seemed to be confused with tears.

"The truth is senpai, I'm really Akira!"

_**To be continued…..**_

**Well, how do you like it? It's something new I thought of last night. It's a different twist on my usual love stories. Part of the idea sort of comes from an anime I like called "Kaichou wa Maid-Sama" or I think it translates to "President Vs Maid" or "President and Maid". Either way, that story is about a president of a high school council who lives a tough life and as a job works at a maid café. When Usui Takumi *I think that's the last name* finds out, he has to keep it a secrete and it takes off from there. So this story will follow similar to that and yeah. So please review and tell me what you think and favorite and all if you like it.  
**


	2. Please Can You Keep My Secrete

_**Chapter 2 "Please Can You Keep My Secrete"**_

_My life is over. The thing I held dear is now lost. My life on stage will end. This is the thing that held me together for some time. Akira Yukimaru is the stage name I held close to and I hoped I could hold onto it even further. Now that Tamaki knows…what will happen to me?_

"Akira, are you alright?" Tako asked as he sat next to me and passed me a bottle of Coke Cola.

"I'm…fine. I just ran into a problem back there. My friend…he found out,"

"So being worked over that!" Yumi said as she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"If you knew the situation, then you agree with me. It's not like I wanted to hide it, but rather I have to. My friends see me as something different, another person. Akira to them is nothing but a calm and collective person who just watches from the side lines,"

"So you're worried about them finding out the true self. Well, you shouldn't be afraid. In fact, in a song that you wrote, didn't you say that we need to face our fear and let them melt away! Now your saying that means nothing!"

"No! It still holds its meaning! It's just…I don't know,"

"Alright you guys," Rai said in his calming and smooth voice. "Let the kid work out his problems. He needs to get over them. For now, let's think about the song selections for tonight. I mean, we want to play a good concert…right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right?" I said in a cheery tone.

"That's my Akira. Always turning to the bright side of life," He said and gave me a large nugie on the head.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Alright fine,"

The car ride seemed to go by fast. We talked out the different songs and decided on what felt right for this audience. We never like to play the same things. We usually change things up for our concerts, that's what makes them…special. Never a dull moment. These guys, they made me feel all warm and happy. Their like the host club, but in a different way. On stage our energy just combines and makes a new feel each time. Off stage were like family that has been together forever. I like this feeling, it makes me happy. I like the host club too because were also like family, a weird one at that. When were together, we bring out a new feeling. The host club…is just a special place. Some day, I hope these two feelings can combine and make a very unique feeling, but for now, this is what I have to deal with.

Shortly we arrived at our destination and began to greet the fans that waited us. Shook hands, took pictures and did autographs. I was about to enter the building when "he" showed up to greet me.

"Hey Rai, can you give me a few. I need to talk to my friend for a bit,"

"Why don't you bring him on in and talk in a private area inside. This way…he's more welcomed,"

"Alright. Hey Tamaki, come on in you big goof,"

Tamaki smiled and went under the gate. The door closed behind us and the band members went into the "chill" zone to relax and prepare. I took Tamaki into a different area aka what the band calls the "private" area for personal matter. Inside this room was a coffee table and two couches followed by the refreshments for our pleasure.

"Alright. Let's get things straight. First off, you're in my zone, so I can tell you what I want and when. This isn't like the club senpai and secondly, look, I'm sorry for not telling you guys. This…has been something that I've hid from every one, even my own band members, but you have to understand a few things. I enjoy this life and-"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said in a subtle tone. "I can understand that. However, you shouldn't keep these things from your friends. In the end, your only hurt your self. I realize you like this life and enjoy this and its something I won't take away from you. If you think I'm that type of man, then so be it. Haruhi, I care for you as a friend and nothing more or less. So, if you want to live this life, then at least let me be there for you,"

"Tamaki…thank you. There is something I need you to promise,"

"What's that?"

"You can't tell any one! Not my band, not the club and certainly not my father! This is something I enjoy and I want it to be hidden. You can come to our concerts and all, travel and once and while come on stage, but please…let nobody know my secrete,"

"For you Haruhi…I'll keep that secrete. Although, now it's my turn to ask the questions. First off, why are you dressed up as a guy?"

"Because our band needed a male signer and so I went to them as a male. What can I say, crossing dressing has become my hobby thanks to you,"

"Hmm…ok. Next question, since when could you sing?"

"I could sing along, but I choose not to let you guys know. After all, I could hear the crazy attachment from you guys already, so I hid my talent,"

"I see and lastly, do you think I could maybe write a song with you guys at some point? It could be a simple slow song. I don't think a piano fits very well with the rock edge,"

"Sure thing senpai. Just tell the club that you've been good friends with Akira for a while, so they don't get the suspicious act you know. I mean, it would be weird if suddenly you were friends with a celebrity. Maybe I could convince Rai about letting you join us, as a…keyboard person. This way we can change up our style of music some and it would be nice to have some one I know in the band. It's strange when I have to change in the dressing room by myself too,"

"You really think you could do that!"

Suddenly Tamaki's eyes lit up with little stars in them. His "puppy" look, as annoying as it is, is the cutest thing ever. I can't say no or yes to them.

"I think I could, but no promises. Any way, I need to get ready, so you can wait back here if you want and watch us from behind the stage. Sometimes it's better than seeing us up front. You don't have the fans screaming in your ears,"

"Hmm, I guess I'll watch up front. At least let me in the changing room. I promise I won't look or anything. Daddy isn't all that perverted,"

"Although daddy can be,"

"I am not!"

"Forget it. I'll see you in a few,"

I left the idiot to do as he wished while I changed clothes. There were different outfits laid out for us and so I choose the one that we first had to wear. Within a few minutes I was ready to go and so I went out on stage and did our concert with pride. After it was over, I introduced the band to Tamaki and they seemed to like him. After all, he is a nice guy. I mentioned about senpai's skill at the piano and they seemed to like the idea about a new flavor to the music. Rai said that a change and a new band member would bring more people out to see them and so Tamaki became a band member, but he said that Tamaki would need to dress a little differently, not too much, just something more rocker or pop like. Tamaki seemed to like this idea…too much. We began to discuss new songs we could write with our new member and over time we got new ideas going. After the concert, Tamaki decided to take me home and it was nice because he let me change in the car…he let me sit in the back to change and there were curtain things, so it was fine.

"Well Haruhi that was a nice night wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was another rocking night for us. Any way, the band has practice tomorrow at twelve, so bring anything you need and wear decent clothes too. I'll call you tomorrow and you can pick me up and all. Sound fair?"

"Sounds good,"

"Well, night senpai,"

And so a new journey would start for the both of us. Although, the question at hand is would Tamaki be able to fit into our band and how soon would the others realize that Haruhi Fujioka is living a second life? Well, hopefully they won't find out, but who knows. Things are only just the beginning.

_**To be continued….**_

**Sorry you guys for the short chapter, but I wanted to write up something quickly and its nice to read two chapters instead of one. Any ways, I love if you lend some ideas, even if they are lame. The more support, the faster I might be able to write these chapters up. So thanks for reading and have a happy 4****th**** of July.**


	3. Shadows of Glory

_**Chapter 3 "Shadows of Glory"**_

_My stage brings out a new sensation to the public who listens to me. We area new era of music. We keep it rock and yet, give it a hard core edge. Some call us emo, but I consider us different. I call it…shadow's music._

For people who see me out on stage, I'm known as the king of the shadow realm. No, not Yu-Gi-Oh for those fans of the show. I bring about a dreary kind of music, yet still giving it the rock core edge that many fans enjoy in my music. Some call me the next Marlin Mansion, but I don't compare to the likes of him. We call our brand of music "Shadow" because it brings a new uniqueness that only we can understand. Lately, our crowds seem to be falling in numbers. We aren't losing as many as we thought, but we still are losing a good deal of them. It's because of this new band called "Bleeding Roses". We heard that they play well and that they recently acquired a new member, who one is skilled on the keyboard. If that's true, then they will acquire a different taste and that could loose a good chunk of our audience. I will not let this band steal my crowds. For I will rock harder then them.

I should formally introduce my self. My name is Kaito Masume and my band is called "Ever Lasting Darkness". I am a vocalist and a guitarist for our band. I play on the electric guitar, a very fancy and styled guitar. Along with me are two twins who call them selves Leon and Lin. One by an electric guitar and the other plays bass. We often change places when we perform, depending on our songs. Leon and Lin are two interesting pairs of twins and they often refer to them selves as the devils sin, one specially created to destroy out all others. I could care less about that. We also have our lovely drummer Yuri Kasumi. This lovely lady is known for her hard beats that get the crowd pumped up before any one else even plays. She loves the darkness just as I do and follows it, living her days in ever lasting darkness. Finally, we have our new comer. He is a special keyboard player; he makes the mood unique and gives us our new and creative edge. He goes by the name of Yura, just Yura. He doesn't speak much and so, he let him be in his own little shadow world. This is what makes up the band "Ever Lasting Darkness"

"Yo Kaito!," Lin and Leon said as they chilled on the couch next to each other. "When are we going to perform! I hate waiting here in this little piss of shit!"

"Chill you two," Yumi said as she began applying on make up. "We will start soon enough. After all, some of us still need time to get ready,"

"Yeah yeah. Your just an ugly old hag!"

"Shut up you two! For your information, I'm the exact same age as you, but I happen to look a little older than I should. It's called having that natural genetic you know,"

"Still, it doesn't matter. We will play when instructed to play you two,"

"Hey Kaito –kun," Leon said as he came up closer to me, looking down at my little black book. "What's you doing in that book again?"

"I've you told you many of times over and over, I have stuff that I do for school. I manage a school club and handle everything that needs to be handled. Now do you mine?"

"Pfft, whatever! School clubs are for losers!"

"Yeah like lame and retarded losers!" Lin said as he high five his older and more idiotic brother.

"Yo "ELD"! You're on!" The stage manner clearly pointed out.

"Finally! Now we can leave this piece of shit!" The two twins said happily.

At last we came to the stage where smog covered us in all direction. Purple and white lights danced around us and fire works slowly rose around the stage. Yuri began to hit the drums, starting up our shock waves while Leon and Lin followed up, matching their beats to each other. Yura slowly started the depressing mood of the song with his keyboard and then I sang. My words, so true and unique. These words flew across the stage and made the people out there dance like mad. Insanity rose and continued to rise, spreading along the Tokyo area. When the music stopped, the fans cheered. It was music to my ears. At last I gave the introductory speech and let the fans scream in happiness.

"_Hmm, perfect isn't? This is something that idiot back home can't do. He can't create a crowd such as this. They scream for me, love me and envoy me. This is something the "other" me wouldn't be able to do since know one seems to love…the other me,"_

"Well my pleasing fans, shall we begin with another song?"

The fans continued to scream in pleasure and I slowly turned towards Yuri, giving her the que to begin our "hypnotic" song. This is the song that maintains our fans, its gives us the power to dine on there blood…after the concert is over. Once the song was over, the audience stopped cheering and it came us the time to dive into the crowd and take what we could take before the effects wore off.

"Hey! This is my girl to drink!" Lin complained as he pulled a brunette girl away from Leon.

"Pfft, no! This gal is mine! Her blood smells so sweet! I must have her!"

"Enough you two! There are plenty to choose from. Just hurry up and get your fill before the effects wore off. After all, in the morning we will return to our true selves, the selves that keep fighting to take over at this time of night. You don't to go back to your homo sexual selves…now do you…Hikaru…Kaoru?"

"No way! We hate those two!" Lin and Leon said at once.

"Good. Now be good puppets and go get what you can. Yuri…or should I say Hunny-Senpai, how is your blood collecting going?"

"Hmm, seems to be fine. I love dicing into these sour and spicy men. Sweets, they do nothing but give these horrible body cavities! Day after day, this kid dines on nothing but cake! Well, it seems this kid can't stand the flavors of spicy blood! That blood that feeds my senses. Hehe, it's perfect for me!"

"Excellent and how is our newest blood sucker doing? I do believe his other name is Mori…is it not?"

"Hmm, quite as usual, but then again he was always quite before we transformed. He seems to eat fast and quickly, so he seems full already, but what I can tell. There aren't as many humans to feed on tonight now is there?"

"No, it seems our fan support has dropped some. The newest band, it was a garage band that got its luck on stage. Now because of its popularity, it seems to drag in new audiences, stealing the ones we have. Our charms can only hold onto them for so long and it seems their music is the cure to ours. We can only do so much to keep our fans. I'll convince my other self to try and attract the fans that he has in the club. That's all I can do. Maybe my other self will use the idiot to his full needs,"

"Hmm, that idiot. Clueless isn't he?"

"Indeed,"

After our nightly feeding, we went back on stage and our fans woke up, cheering happily again. We performed for the rest of the night, playing more and more songs and then around one in the morning, ended our concert with yet another charm to keep them locked in our spell. We got off on stage and went to our lovely resting area and chilled on some fine blood aka the fans that come to see us after the concert and like usual, gave them the fin kiss they've been waiting for.

"Well then, this was a fine night now wasn't it?"

"Heck yes!" Lin and Leon exclaimed in delight.

"Although Kaito-kun, do you plan on bringing in more blood suckers to our group? Wouldn't Haruhi be a fine member?"

"Yes, she would, but she can't sing with a darn. Though her appearance may draw in some, if she lacks talent, then she is of no use to us. As for more, we will try and use the manager maybe next. I always wondered what she would be like if she wasn't an otaku,"

"Yes, that would be interesting in deed. Do you think Master Nekozawa would make for a lovely addition…Kyouya?"

"Please don't call me by that awful name! It lacks failure!"

"Sorry Kaito,"

"It's fine and as for him, we might use him later. Now is too early. If I'm right, we can use his magic to increase our gifts and the night of an eclipse would be better, that's when we will be at full power and on that night, we gather a large number of followers. For now, return to your normal selves and go home. We shall see each other in the morning,"

_**The next day: The Third Music Room**_

"_God, that guy. I hate it when he takes over. If that day never happened, I wouldn't have become that monster,"_

_**~Flash Back~**_

"_**Kyouya!" the twins said, complaining yet again. "Why are we here!"**_

"_**Isn't it obvious? We came here to look for a gift for Tamaki. His birthday will be coming up shortly. It's apart of the club policy, to get gifts for any member when its there birthday. Just wait a little longer; the music store should be around the corner,"**_

"_**Why couldn't Haru-Chan come?" Hunny said as he made a big yawn.**_

"_**Apparently Haruhi had errands to do and as you know Hunny, Mori had a scheduled fight, so he couldn't show up, which is fine and Tamaki, well, we know why he can't come,"**_

"_**Haruhi is just using an excuse so she can't come shopping with us. We know she doesn't like us,"**_

"_**Beside the point, we must respect each member. Any ways-"**_

_**I remember looking at the shop window only to see a guitar, a special one at that. Pure black with blood red wings on the guitar. The wings were spikey, made for a rocker look. It wasn't round like the other guitars there either, but pointed and sleek. I remember it having a strange glow and the rest became all fuzzy.**_

_**~That night~**_

_**Some how that night I had the guitar I saw in the window. The other members of the host club, other than Haruhi and Mori were at my place, setting up for Suoh's party the next day. We had bough new sheet music for him and a keyboard, a special kind in case he wanted to try a new edge on life. As Hunny finished up rapping it, the guitar beside me glowed and it kept glowing. The others turned to see it and around ten pm, he took over and became me. All I heard were the voices, no one else spoke that knew spoke. They talked about having taken on new forms. Liking our appearance, enjoying them. Then they mentioned leaving that night and starting off for a reunion or something close to that and the next morning, I remember waking up with blood on my lip and it tasted fowl.**_

"Kyouya, you doing alright?" The twins asked me, giving me a worried expression.

"I'm fine you two. I have things on my mind as you are aware of. Did you two do alright?"

"The same as usual," Hikaru said, stretching.

"We tried to fight them off," Kaoru stated.

"But in the end they took over and called us Homo Sexual Asses! Stating how we only love each other and not the sanity that they bring us. There mean!"

"Yes, I can understand. Kaito isn't the most pleasurable thing in the world. Oh, there's Hunny,"

Hunny walked over tired with bags under his eyes…or maybe that would be the make up that Yuri talked about having on. Either way, he looked out of it as we did.

"Morning Kyo-Chan. I didn't do well. Yuri-Chan took over and called me a pathetic little weakling with not life what so ever. I hate being her! She can't say anything nice and has me wearing disgusting outfits too adult contented to even talk about,"

"I know Hunny, but you need to keep fighting it. It's all we can do. Did Mori say anything to you at all?"

"Yeah. He told me Yura-Chan took over, even though he tired to fight him off. Apparently Yura-Chan used Takeshi's inner fears to take over. That's what he's been doing,"

"Poor Mori," Hikaru said as he looked over at Mori who just sat against the window sill.

"Look, as long as we are us by day, we should be able to discuss this without "them" intruding our minds. As for now, we need to remain our selves and do what's best for this club. Tamaki expects us to live our days well, so let's do the best for him and Haruhi's sake,"

"Kyouya! I have news to tell you!" Tamaki said as he raced towards me, happily jumping into my arms.

"Well hello Master Tamaki," I said as I dropped him to the cold hard floor.

"Oow! Why are you so mean?"

"Because I feel like it. Now, what is this important news you have to tell me?"

"Well, I went to see Akira Yukimaru in person at his home. I forgot how completely he changed. At first I didn't recognize him, but then we went to talking, we remembered each other from school back when I lived in France! His family had moved there for a small amount of time due to his father's job. Any way, he got talking and now I'm the newest member of "Bleeding Roses"! Isn't that exciting!"

"Newest…member?"

"_**Well well Kyouya, it seems you did well. That idiot is clearly the newest member of our new enemy. What luck. It seems we need to bring him to our side…don't you think?"**_

"_Leave my friend alone Kaito! I won't have you hurt any one else!"_

"_**Come now Kyouya. You will be doing us a favor. His talents should do us well if he's on our side. In fact, Yuri-Chan will rid him of his idiocy. Wouldn't that be nice?"**_

"_I said leave him alone! Get out of my head!"_

"_**Hmm, I'll be back soon enough. For now, convince the others to see our band, would you please? Thank you…Kyouya,"**_

"Kyouya, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tamaki and I'm glad you're doing something outside the school. I take it that you'll need to be excused for any trips you and this band might go on, so I'll have those days, weeks or months closed off as far as the club,"

"Oh! Thank you Kyouya! You won't regret this!"

"Calm down Tamaki. I just have something to tell you, whatever you do, be careful. There will be people coming for you and when they do, just fight for you life,"

"Kyouya- Thank you,"

"By the way, where is Haruhi?"

"She…is sick and is at home currently resting. She got the flu last night,"

"Hmm…I see,"

_**Point of View~ Haruhi**_

_Thank you senpai for covering for me. After all, the band has some photo shooting needing to be done today. It looks as if the life of Akira is not an easy one and I didn't plan on it. Well, this life…is one I pleasure the most and I'm glad…you're sharing it with me._

"Akira," a young said as she walked into the changing room.

"Hmm, oh, what is it?"

"We need you to change out of those clothes quickly. They want to do some half naked shots of you,"

"Ok-wait! Naked!"

_Now I think my life went to hell and back….._

_**To be continued…..**_

**Well, actually I didn't know what the third chapter would be about. I didn't want to break into the plot just yet, but I'm glad I did this the way it came out. Although I wasn't going for the whole fantasy, sci-fi stuff, but it turns out I did any way. So now we have evil vampire rockers taking over the lives of Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori and Kyouya. Tell me what you think and review like always.**


End file.
